Petalsplash's Book of Challenges
by Petalsplash
Summary: This is where I'll post my one-shots, poems, and other challenges for the forums I'm on. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! So I decided to create a challenge book, where I post my Forum challenges. So here's a CookieClan challenge, my first challenge, called, under the challenge A Word to Say. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Specklepaw! Get <em>up!<em> It's time for training!"

A small spotted gray tabby she-cat rolled over in her nest, opening a pale green eye. _One day off would be nice,_ she thought, but jumped to her paws all the same. She knew the price for being late.

When she exited the apprentice den, a large dark gray tom with piercing amber eyes stopped pacing impatiently, and turned his fierce gaze on the small apprentice.

"About time," he growled. "Cedarpaw was out here ages ago."

A large, handsome gray-brown tabby tom stood beside the older gray tom. Cedarpaw glanced at his paws, avoiding Specklepaw's eyes.

"Sorry, Stormclaw," the spotted gray tabby mumbled to her mentor. The large gray cat- Stormclaw- lashed out with his paw, claws unsheathed. Specklepaw nearly failed dodging a hard blow to the ear. Cedarpaw winced.

Cedarpaw was Specklepaw's littermate, and was pretty popular among the Clan. Their father was Stormclaw, Specklepaw's mentor, and the gray tom didn't try to hide who his favorite kit was. Specklepaw, on the other paw, had only a few friends- but that was mostly Stormclaw's fault, not her shy demeanor. Stormclaw was ShadowClan's deputy- and what he liked, everyone else liked. What he despised, everyone else despised. That was another reason Cedarpaw was so popular.

"Hey Stormclaw," the greeting came from a pinkish-cream she-cat, Cedarpaw's mentor. Stormclaw immediately wiped the expression of rage off his face, replaced by a cool look of patience.

"Hey, Roseflower," Stormclaw purred. Specklepaw had to withhold a snort of disgust. It was well-known that Stormclaw had a thing for the slender creamy she-cat, and the Clan was eagerly waiting for the announcement of kits, ever since the death of Stormclaw's former mate, who was also Specklepaw's mother.

"Ready for battle practice?" Roseflower asked Cedarpaw. The gray-brown tabby flicked his tail with excitement.

"Good. Let's go," the deputy mewed, not saying anything to his own apprentice.

* * *

><p>When the four cats arrived at the training hollow, Specklepaw gulped with nervousness. It was common knowledge that Cedarpaw excelled at battle practice, and there was no doubt Stormclaw would embarrass Specklepaw with one of her weakest points.<p>

"You will not be practicing any certain moves here," Stormclaw began.

"Instead you will be working on strategy, and focusing on your opponents' weaknesses, and exploiting them." His amber gaze rested disapprovingly on his daughter.

Specklepaw stepped nervously in the clearing, facing her brother. Cedarpaw gave her a sympathetic glance.

Specklepaw was sure she heard malice in her father's voice as his voiced echoed around the clearing, "_Begin._"

Specklepaw barely had time to react. The larger apprentice had flown at her so quickly, and had knocked her down with a hefty blow with his paw at her side. Before Specklepaw could get up, Cedarpaw had put a large paw on the gray spotted tabby's throat.

Stormclaw gave an approving glance at his son. "Good job Cedarpaw! Specklepaw," he growled as he approached the smaller apprentice. For a second, Specklepaw was sure he was going to clout her over her ear as she scrambled to her feet. But with Roseflower watching, he stopped walking abruptly, and grunted, "You should be more prepared next time."

Specklepaw thanked StarClan for Roseflower's presence.

"Specklepaw, maybe _you_ should make the first move this time," the creamy she-cat suggested. Specklepaw nodded, and faced Cedarpaw again. She paused, thinking of a strategy. _Cedarpaw's stronger and larger than me, but maybe I can use my small size and speed to my advantage. . ._

Looking Cedarpaw in his amber eyes, Specklepaw leaped for his legs, which crumpled beneath him. While the gray-brown apprentice was down, Specklepaw leaped on his back and bit his scruff, and put one paw on his throat.

"Excellent, Specklepaw! Nice strategy!" Roseflower complimented. Roseflower turned to Stormclaw expectantly, but all he grunted was, "Yeah. Better."

The spotted tabby she-cat's ear twitched. Turning her head, Specklepaw noticed a rustle in the bushing, followed by the sound of thundering paws. Following Specklepaw's gaze, Stormclaw hissed, "Specklepaw, you're _supposed_ to be-"

But the dark gray tom was cut off when a tan tabby burst in the clearing, gasping.

"Roseflower!" he panted. Roseflower pricked her ears.

"What is it, Lizardfang?"

"My patrol thinks we scented RiverClan in our borders. You're the best tracker. We need you confirm it," Lizardfang meowed urgently, his tail flicking.

"I'll be right there," Roseflower mewed, bounding after Lizardfang. Stormclaw turned to his kits, his face twisted in a sneer.

"Well, looks as if _I'm_ in charge of this training session now," his voice was an odd mixture of a growl and a purr. Specklepaw's tail went unwillingly in between her legs.

"Cedarpaw," Stormclaw meowed, his voice loud and commanding. "It's _your_ turn to make the first move." Cedarpaw got up to face Specklepaw again, the spotted tabby doing the same, but were interrupted when Stormclaw meowed, "Wait. Specklepaw, judging by what I've seen, we need to work on your defense." He had a deadly tone in his voice that made Specklepaw cringe.

"Lie down on the ground. Show your belly to Cedarpaw, and we'll see how well you can get up from that position. Oh, and Cedarpaw," the gray tom added.

"Don't be afraid to unsheathe your claws. Specklepaw needs as much motivation as possible."

Shuddering, Specklepaw lay on the ground, exposing her belly to Cedarpaw. The gray-brown tabby padded up to her, a grim expression on his face. Specklepaw felt rage boiling in her stomach as she saw interest spark in her father's eyes.

_"Begin."_

Cedarpaw charged at his sister, and before Specklepaw could draw in a breath, he was on top of her, but his claws were sheathed. Specklepaw nipped his legs, and rolled out of the way. Again, before she could get to her paws, Cedarpaw was on top of her. Specklepaw tried to curl into a ball, at the mercy of her attacker.

"_Wonderful_ fighting skills, Cedarpaw," Stormclaw praised. Specklepaw cowered. She knew what would come next. Stormclaw bowled her over while she was still on the ground, pinning her, the sharp tips of his claws digging in her shoulder.

"You _pathetic_ apprentice, Specklepaw," he hissed, his voice a deadly whisper.

"I cannot believe you are my daughter! You have no skill _whatsoever!_ Now, it's time for you learn what happens to _useless_ cats in the Clan."

Stormclaw brought his paw up, unsheathed claws glinting in the sunlight. Specklepaw closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

It never did.

Cedarpaw had swatted at Stormclaw, and he fell off Specklepaw with a grunt.

"Why are you doing this, Cedarpaw?" Stormclaw questioned.

"It's a disgrace to have her in the family."

Stormclaw voice was soft, and Specklepaw recognized it as the adults-are-always-right-leave-it-to-us tone. But the gray spotted tabby wasn't as blind as her father. She could see Cedarpaw's fury.

_"Disgrace?"_ the gray-brown tom hissed.

"_You_ think she's the _disgrace?"_ Cedarpaw's voice was rising now. Stormclaw's amber eyes widened.

"It seems the _second_ Rainwhisper died, you turned into a _brute._ What did Specklepaw ever do to you?"

Stormclaw flinched at the mention of his former mate's name. His gaze grew cloudy, but held no less rage as he snarled, "That- that _excuse_ for a cat-" he agrily flicked his tail at Specklepaw, "-ran off and caught greencough in _Newleaf._ Then, she decided to spread it to the whole camp. She decided to spread it to Rainwhisper. My _mate!_"

"Well, if Rainwhisper's so _precious_ to you, how come you decided to go running off into the sunset with Roseflower?!" Cedarpaw was screeching now.

"I love her!" Stormclaw's voiced matched his son's. Identical amber eyes blazed at each other. Finally, Cedarpaw spoke, voice cold and unforgiving.

"Rainwhisper should have never become mates with a _monster_ like you."

Stormclaw's amber eyes widened, and all the fight seemed to have drained out of them.

"I. . . I-"

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and out stepped Lizardfang, his apprentice, Bouncepaw, and Jayflight, all with shocked expressions and mouths open. Then out came. . . _Roseflower._

"_Roseflower!_ I can. . . I can explain-" Stormclaw started. Roseflower cut him off, her voice like frost. All eyes in the clearing turned to face her.

"Is this true?"

"No! I-"

"I _said, is this true?_"

"Yes," the deputy gasped out, looking utterly defeated. Roseflower padded close to Stormclaw, until she was a whisker away from his face. Her eyes slits, she hissed, "It was a mistake I ever loved you."

Turning to the patrol she meowed, "Lizardfang, Bouncepaw, take Specklepaw to camp so she can get her injuries checked out. Jayflight, help me deal with. . . with _him_."

Although Roseflower didn't have the authority to be giving out orders, no cat hesitated to obey them. Supported between Bouncepaw and Lizardfang's shoulders, Specklepaw limped back in camp. Cedarpaw followed silently behind, obviously deep in thought.

"Hey, Cedarpaw?" Specklepaw rasped. His head snapped up, amber eyes gleaming in the twilight.

"Thanks for doing that for me today."

"Yeah. You're welcome."

Specklepaw paused. She could tell what her brother was thinking about.

"Look, I miss mom too. But life has to go on. But remember, I'll always be here for you."

Cedarpaw looked up at here, and even managed to crack a small smile.

"Thanks, Specklepaw."

The siblings spent the rest of the walk home side-by-side.

* * *

><p>That night, before all the warriors of StarClan, Cedarpaw was giving his warrior name, Cedarblaze. Specklepaw was stuck in the medicine den, and the leader had respectfully explained to her that she would become a warrior once she had "proved herself," but Specklepaw didn't mind. She had cheered the loudest for the new warrior.<p>

As for Stormclaw, he had been demoted from deputy position, to be replaced by Jayflight, an excellent choice, in Specklepaw's opinion. Specklepaw's mentor was changed to the new deputy as well, and the delighted look on Jayflight's face showed the spotted tabby apprentice that she wouldn't have to worry about training any more.

She sighed gratefully, curling into her moss, and closing her pale green eyes. An image of her brother flashed in her mind, guarding the camp, keeping vigil. Slowly, the image morphed, turning into Rainwhisper. Specklepaw purred, and sent a quick prayer up to her warrior ancestors.

_StarClan, thank you for freeing me from the clutches of my father. And for showing me that no matter what, no matter how bad the situation may seem, there is always someone there for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! What do you think of my first challenge?<strong>


End file.
